


Ich gewinn´die Show, du gewinnst mein Herz

by christianesteiffen



Category: Sunrise Avenue (Band), The Voice (Germany) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Drama, First Time, First time with a man, Fluff, Gay, M/M, PWP, Sandreas, Smut, aber isch okay, andreas ist a bissl angsty, so n bissl plot ist da ja schon
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:38:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christianesteiffen/pseuds/christianesteiffen
Summary: Was passiert, bevor The Voice beginnt? Ist da etwa mehr zwischen den Coaches? Samu/Andreas //Slash// (lemon)





	1. Chapter 1

Andreas war aufgeregt. Er saß in seinem Backstageraum und bereitete sich mental auf den Dreh vor. Er war extra früh gekommen, da er einfach zu aufgeregt gewesen war und seine Katzen durch sein rastloses Auf- und Abgehen aufgescheucht hatte.  
Bereits zwei Kaffees hatte er getrunken.  
Keiner der anderen Juroren war bereits eingetroffen. Obwohl er sich eigentlich freute, sie wiederzusehen, war ihm unwohl. Schließlich würde er heute das erste Mal Samu Haber treffen, von dem er schon seit Jahren Fan war.  
Der blonde Finne war immer noch sein Idol, auch wenn er aus der Posterphase raus war. Ganz getrennt hatte er sich nie von seinen unzähligen Sunrise Avenue Postern, er bewahrte sie immer noch in einer Kiste, die bis zum Rand voll war, in einer Ecke seines Schranks auf.  
Mit einem Seufzer erhob er sich von seiner Couch und ging hinüber zu seiner Kaffemaschine, auf die er bestanden hatte, um sich seinen dritten Kaffe zu machen.  
Auf einmal merkte er, dass sein Magen knurrte. Er schnappte sich seine Jacke, ließ den Kaffee stehen und ging zur Tür heraus. Allerdings wollte in demselben Moment jemand herein, sodass sie zusammenstießen.  
Eine tiefe, glatte Stimme sagte: „Oh, I´m sorry“. Samu Haber. Andreas konnte sein Pech (Glück) nicht glauben. Direkt ihr erstes Treffen sollte so laufen?  
„Ähm ne, kein Problem, war meine Schuld. `Tschuldigung.“ murmelte er. Darauf lachte Samu. „Well, ick wollte rein, also is es definitely meine fault. Aber egal... why gehst du weg? Schiss?“ fragte er aufmüpfig.   
Für Andreas war das ziemlich komisch, sie trafen sich doch gerade zum ersten Mal und Samu tat so, als wären sie lange Freunde. Nicht dass es ihn störte, es war schön, seinem ̶s̶̶c̶̶h̶̶w̶̶a̶̶r̶̶m̶ Idol so nah zu sein. Denn keiner von beiden hatte sich bewegt. So standen sie Brust an Brust aneinander und schauten sich tief in die Augen.  
„Also ich habe Hunger, da ich noch nichts gegessen habe und da dachte ich mir, ich kann hier irgendwo was essen gehen, da wir noch ziemlich lange Zeit haben. Ich bin übrigens Andreas.“  
Da trat Samu einen Schritt zurück und bevor Andreas sich Sorgen machen konnte, er habe etwas falsch gemacht, streckte dieser seine Hand aus. „Ugh how unfreundlich von mir. Ick bin Samu. Stört es dick falls ick komme mit?“  
Andreas war wie gefroren. Hatte der andere ihn gerade ernsthaft auf ein Date gebeten? Er schüttelte den Kopf, nein, er wollte ihn bestimmt einfach nur besser kennenlernen oder sogar ausspionieren, bevor die anderen kamen.  
Samu strahlte ihn jedenfalls an und ergriff Andreas´ Hand. „Na dann let´s go.“ Hand in Hand verließen sie den Backstagebereich und begaben sich nach draußen. Da es so früh war, war fast keiner da, sodass niemand die beiden Coaches so vertraut miteinander sehen konnte.   
Der andere Mann führte ihn zielstrebig in ein kleines Café, das circa fünf Minuten entfernt war.  
Es war relativ leer, was Andreas gerade recht war. Zwar schwärmte er sehr für Samu, doch wusste er, dass aus ihnen niemals etwas werden würde, weshalb er nicht wollte, dass Gerüchte in die Welt gesetzt wurden, die die zwei auf eine intimere Art verbinden könnten als es Realität war.  
„Andreas? Andreas?“ Die sexy Stimme des Finnen schreckte Andreas hoch, er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie sehr er in seinen Gedanken versunken war.  
„Oh entschuldige bitte. Ich war in Gedanken. Was hast du gesagt?“ Samu lachte kurz auf. „No Problem. Ick habe gesagt, die Pancakes hier sind gut. Dann habe ick gefragt,was du bestellst?“  
„Oh ähm...“ Andreas blätterte peinlich berührt durch die Karte. Er hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass sie überhaupt eine bekommen hatten.  
Die Pancakes sahen tatsächlich sehr lecker aus, demnach beschloss er, sich eine Portion zu bestellen.  
In Gedanken an die dritte Tasse Kaffee, die er stehen gelassen hatte, bestellte er sich außerdem einen Kaffee.  
Sie gaben die Bestellung auf und in der kurzen Wartezeit plauderten sie. Über Gott und die Welt. Das Gespräch floss, als kannten sie sich ewig, es gab keine peinlichen Stillen und die Übergänge zwischen den Themen waren fließend.  
Dann kam ihr Essen, doch schnell merkte Andreas, dass die Kellnerin ihre Getränke vertauscht hatte. „Samu, ich glaube, du hast meinen Kaffee bekommen.“ Der schaute auf und mit vollem Mund meinte er: „Oh ja, komm lass uns schnell tauschen.“ Als der Finne Andreas seine Kaffeetasse reichte, berührten sich kurz ihre Hände. Vor Schreck ließ Andreas die Tasse fallen und sah an, wie sie auf dem Tisch zerschellte.  
„Oh nein. Es tut mir so leid... Ich... ich sollte gehen.“ sagte er und floh auf die Toilette.  
Er musste versuchen, seine Gedanken zusammenzuhalten. Er konnte nicht so nervös und unsicher um Samu herum sein, schließlich musste er die ganze Staffel mit dem anderen zusammenarbeiten. (Genau genommen gegen ihn, aber das war in dem Moment irrelevant.)   
In dem kleinen Bad angekommen, brach Andreas fast unter Tränen zusammen. Schluchzend saß er zusammengekauert in der Ecke, als die Tür sich öffnete.  
Er brauchte nicht aufzuschauen, um zu wissen, wer hereingekommen war. Als er noch überlegte, ob es schon zu spät war zu kündigen, legten sich zwei sanfte Hände um sein Gesicht und brachten ihn zum Hochgucken.  
Lange Finger wischten ihm die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Shhhh take long breaths, it´s gonna be okay.“  
Tatsächlich schaffte er es auf diese Weise, sich zu beruhigen. Dann schaute er dem anderen in die Augen. Dort traf er auf Sorge... und Verständnis.   
Plötzlich hatte er das dringende Bedürfnis, sich erklären zu müssen. Er konnte einfach nicht anders.  
„Ich... ich... das ist einfach zu viel für mich. So lange schon bist du mein Idol und irgendwie stehe ich auch auf dich. Es war so schön, dich endlich zu treffen und als du dann so nett warst. Aber ich schaffe das einfach nicht. In deiner Nähe zu sein und dich nicht so schätzen zu dürfen, wie ich es eigentlich will. Ich hoffe, du hasst mich jetzt nicht...“  
Darauf lachte Samu. Andreas wurde ganz kalt ums Herz. Der andere lachte ihn aus. Nahm er ihn nicht ernst? Er fühlte schon wieder, wie sich die Tränen in seinen Augen sammelten, als sich auf einmal raue Lippen auf die seinen legten. Zuerst war er zu geschockt, um den Kuss zu erwidern, doch nach kurzer Zeit entspannte er sich und schloss die Augen. Er gab sich dem anderen völlig hin und ließ ihn führen. Als dessen Zunge um Einlass in Andreas´ Mund bat, gewährte er ihm diesen äußerst willig.  
Das Gefühl, wie Samu mit seiner Zunge sanft seinen Mund ertastete und dann langsam seine Zunge die des anderen treffen ließ, war unbeschreiblich. Gleichzeitig ließ der andere Mann seine Hand von Andreas´ Gesicht tiefer wandern. Eine Hand ging unter sein Oberteil und massierte Andreas´ Nippel, während die andere sich daran machte, seinen Schritt durch die Jeans zu kneten.  
Jedoch mussten sie sich nach einer gewissen Zeit voneinander lösen, da ihnen sonst die Luft ausgehen würde.  
Völlig außer Atem blickten sie sich an. Auch wenn der Kuss geendet hatte, waren sie beide von der Lust erfüllt. „Zu mir oder zu dir?“ fragte Andreas scherzhaft. „Zu dir.“ lachte Samu. Eilig verließen sie das Café und machten sich auf den Weg zum Studio.   
Dort angekommen, liefen sie zu Andreas Raum und schlossen eilig die Tür hinter ihnen ab. Kaum waren sie drinnen, warf Samu Andreas aufs Sofa, nachdem er ihre beiden Jacken ausgezogen hatte. Die Lust hatte sie völlig überkommen und nichts konnte sie stoppen.  
Danach legte er sich auf Andreas drauf, küsste erst seinen Mund, dann seinen Hals und ließ seinen Mund immer weiter nach unten wandern, während er gleichzeitig seine Hose öffnete. Es ließ Andreas angenehm zittern, die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch spielten verrückt.  
Als ihm dies gelungen war, hörte er kurz auf, den jüngeren zu küssen und entledigte sie beide von ihrer Kleidung. Dann nahm er Andreas Glied in die Hand und bewegte sie auf und ab. Dazu ließ er seinen Daumen über dem Schlitz in seiner Eichel fahren. Dann rieb er ihre beiden Penisse aneinander, sodass sie in kurzer Zeit beide hart waren. Schauder durchfuhren sie beide und sie warfen ihre Köpfe in vereinigtem Stöhnen zurück.  
Danach ließ er seine Hand erneut tiefer wandern, massierte kurz Andreas Hoden, um dann über dessen Anus zu kreisen.  
Andreas stöhnte vor Schmerz auf, als Samu mit der Fingerspitze in ihn eindrang. „Fuuuck, ich... habe das noch nie gemacht...“  
Samu lächelte verschmitzt. „Dann lernst du now.“ Langsam bewegte er seinen Finger in Andreas, um diesen vorsichtig an das Gefühl der Penetration zu gewöhnen. Nach einiger Zeit führte er einen zweiten Finger ein, kurz darauf einen dritten.  
Andreas war kurz davor zu kommen, auch wenn es anfangs weh getan hatte, war das Gefühl sehr schnell sehr gut geworden.  
Er fühlte sich auf einmal so leer, doch musste nicht lange warten, bis Samu die Spitze seines Penis an seinen Eingang presste. „This is gonna hurt. I´m sorry, aber ich habe kein lube oder condoms.“  
Mit diesen Worten drang er in den anderen Mann unter ihm ein.  
Wieder überwog zuerst der Schmerz, doch nach einer Weile gewöhnte sich Andreas an den Eindringling und fing an sich mit ihm im Rhythmus zu bewegen.  
Sie beide waren schweißdurchnässt als sie zum Höhepunkt kamen.  
Samu wartete noch kurz, bevor er sein Glied herauszog und begann sich anzuziehen.  
Als er Andreas dann alleine ließ, da die Castings bald begannen rief er ihm noch zu:   
„I´ll win this show, but you won my heart.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hachja, da hat se wieder mal einen OS rausgehauen. Über ein ship, das außer mir keiner shippt. (i cri evri tiem)  
> Ich hoffe ja, dass das trotzdem jemand liest und dass es jemandem gefällt. Seitdem Samu und Andreas zusammen getanzt haben, wusste ich, dass ich eine FF über sie schreiben muss. XD  
> Und ich habe sogar noch eine Fortsetzung geplant. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der Lapdance hat Folgen ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Der Lapdance... als Samu vorgeschlagen hatte, einem Kandidaten einen Lapdance zu geben, war eine Welt für Andreas zusammengebrochen. Er hatte versucht sich einzureden, dass es nichts bedeute, doch er war kläglich gescheitert. Das war der Grund, weshalb er jetzt ganz alleine am Getränkeautomaten im Backstagebereich stand. Sie hatten eine kleine Pause. Die Fantas waren essen gegangen. Michi hatte ihn alleine stehen gesehen und gefragt, ob alles in Ordnung war, ob er mit wolle.   
Andreas hatte beides verneint. Er wollte jetzt einfach nur alleine sein. Wie hätte er auch denken können, dass der Sex für Samu mehr als nur Geschlechtsverkehr gewesen war? Der finnische Playboy konnte jeden haben, die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass dieser sich gerade mit ihm zufrieden gab, war gering.  
Andreas hatte das auf dem harten Weg lernen müssen. Vor Wut zerdrückte er den Plastikbecher in seiner Hand.  
Dass dieser noch voll war, merkte er erst als sein Oberteil durchnässt war. Tränen der Wut begannen sich in seinen Augen zu sammeln.  
Dabei hatte dieser Tag doch so gut angefangen.  
Genau in diesem Moment, kam die Person, die er am wenigsten von allen sehen wollte.  
„Andreas, was ist los? Can I help?“ fragte Samu besorgt.  
„Nichts ist los. Und helfen kannst du mir schon gar nicht.“ erwiderte Andreas wutentbrannt.  
„Warum bist du wutend? Ist es wegen the lapdance?“ hakte der Finne nach. So sehr der Jüngere es auch wollte, er konnte es nicht verneinen. Deshalb ging er einfach gar nicht darauf an und versuchte wegzugehen.  
Samu seufzte und strich sich durch seine blonden Haare, dann packte er Andreas am Arm und zog ihn mit sich. „Komm mit. I´ll show you something.“ Und schon war der deutsche Sänger dem Charme des Finnen erneut verfallen. Innerlich verfluchte er sich dafür. Doch er konnte ihm einfach nicht widerstehen.  
Dieser schleppte ihn in den Raum des blonden Playboys. Dort angekommen schloss Samu die Tür und drückte sogleich Andreas gegen die Tür, wobei er sich gegen den jüngeren presste.  
Samus Hand wanderte direkt gen Andreas´ Schritt, den er direkt anfing zu kneten. Seine Lippen legten sich sogleich auf die des anderen und verschlossen diese mit einem lustvollen Kuss.   
Andreas konnte gar nicht anders als zu stöhnen. Daraufhin spürte er Samu in den Kuss lächeln.  
Dieser bewegte seine Lippen dann sofort zum empfindlichsten Punkt auf Andreas Hals, kurz unter seinem rechten Ohr, den er liebevoll saugte.  
„K..kein Knutschfleck bitte.“ keuchte der Jüngere. „Zu spät“, grinste der andere Juror schelmisch.  
Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war es Andreas auch egal, denn in seiner Hose gab es viel dringenderes, was ihn beschäftigte.  
Er konnte bereits den Lusttropfen aus seinem Steifen quillen spüren.  
„Fuck, Samu, ich... ich...“ Da legte sich ein Finger auf seine Lippen. „Shhhh.“   
Der ältere Mann sank vor Andreas auf die Knie und löste dessen Gürtel, worauf seine Hose zum Boden sank. Die letzte Hürde, die Unterhose wurde auch schnell beseitigt und schon sprang ihm die Erektion seines Kollegen entgegen.  
Samu zögerte nicht lange und nahm sie direkt in den Mund. Sogleich ließ er seine Zunge um das Glied des anderen kreisen. Er dippte in den Schlitz, aus dem Tropfen plätscherten. Andreas stöhnte auf. Noch nie hatte sich ein Blowjob so gut angefühlt. Daraufhin nahm Samu seine Erektion ganz in den Mund, trotz dass sein Würgreiz gereizt wurde.   
Dann saugte er kurz an Andreas Hoden und leckte sie einmal komplett ab, bevor er sich wieder einmal dem Glied widmete.  
Andreas war bereits kurz vor dem Höhepunkt, nur noch am Stöhnen und Keuchen. Sein Atem ging in Stößen und spornte Samu an.  
Als Andreas dann endlich kam, schluckte der Finne alles hinunter. Trotzdem hing noch etwas in der Ecke seines Mundes.  
Er guckte hinauf in die Augen des Deutschen und sagte „I´m yours.“, dann wischte er das Restsperma von seinem Mundwinkel und küsste seinen Liebhaber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Bis demnächst *wink*


	3. Teil III: Netflix and Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samu besucht Andreas.

Andreas war nervös. Anders konnte er dieses Gefühl in seiner Magengegend nicht beschreiben. Er hasste sich selbst dafür, wie sehr er sich wie ein kleines Schulmädchen mit dem ersten Schwarm verhielt. Seine Aufregung schob er darauf, dass er sonst noch nie einen Mann gedatet hatte, aber er wusste, dass das nicht stimmte.  
Samu war einfach so anders von seinen bisherigen Partnern. So sexy, schön und einfach perfekt. Andreas fühlte sich in seiner Nähe immer wie das hässliche Entlein. Deshalb hatte er sich für ihr Date extra schick gemacht, obwohl sie nur auf seinem Sofa entspannen und Filme gucken würden.  
Mit seinem Hemd und seiner Jeanshose war er wahrscheinlich total overdressed.  
Gerade als er so in Gedanken versunken war, klingelte es. Verdammt, Samu war bereits da.  
Ein Blick auf die Uhr bestätigte Andreas jedoch, dass er auf die Minute pünktlich war.  
Hastig strich er noch einmal seine Kleidung glatt und schaute sich in seiner Wohnung um. Alles war aufgeräumt und ordentllich.  
Es klingelte noch einmal. „Ich komme“, rief er und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür. Seine Hand ruhte kurz auf der Klinke, dann öffnete er sie.  
Vor ihm stand der Finne in all seiner Pracht. Selbst in seiner Jogginghose sah er noch perfekt aus. In seiner Hand hielt er eine Packung Schokolade.  
„This is for you.“ sagte er , als er seinerm Freund diese reichte. Andreas nahm die Packung dankend an, winkte Samu herein und platzierte diese auf dem Wohnzimmertisch.  
Samu folgte ihm ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sich auf dem Sofa nieder. „Brauchst du irgendwas?“ fragte Andreas nervös.  
Der andere schüttelte den Kopf, hielt inne und sagte dann, weil er es sich anders überlegt hatte. „Wenn du eine banana fur mick hast, wär das nice.“ Andreas nickte und drehte sich im Türrahmen um, um in die Küche zu gehen. Dort holte er eine Banane für seinen Liebhaber und ein Wasser für sich. Gemeinsam kuschelten sie auf der Couch und wählten einen Film zum Gucken aus. „Let´s guck Fight Club. Ick love diesen Film.“ meinte Samu. Andreas schüttelte den Kopf. „Neee, lass mal lieber American Pie gucken. Der ist lustig.“ Daraufhin starrte ihn Samu empört an. „Wie kannst du such shit lustig finden? Ick bitte dick. Meinetwegen konnen wir Star Wars gucken.“  
Andreas überlegte kurz. „Hmmm, eigentlich mag ich ja lieber Komödien, aber deinetwegen sage ich mal ja.“ Somit stand er auf und wollte „Das Erwachen der Macht“ einlegen, doch der andere Coach hielt ihn auf. „No, no, no. Wir mussen die original trilogy gucken. Hast du die nickt?“  
Woraufhin Andreas verneinte. Samu seufzte und gab sich geschlagen.  
Während des Films kuschelten sie weiter und küssten sich zwischendurch. Dann als man Kylo Ren sehen konnte, meinte Andreas: „Hmmm, der Kylo ist ja schon ganz heiß. Dieser böööse attitude...“  
Samu war empört. „Möcktest du etwa lieber ihn als mick?“ meinte er und spielte als wäre er todtraurig.  
Das brachte den deutschen Sänger zum Lachen. Er umarmte seinen Freund und küsste ihn glücklich.  
„Du bist echt ein Fall für sich.“ lachte er glücklich. Auch Samu stieg ein und zusammen kugelten sie sich vor Lachen, der Film war völlig vergessen.  
Letzendlich guckten sie noch tief bis in die Nacht herein Filme. Es war schon sehr spät, weshalb Andreas Samu fragte, ob er übernachten wolle. Diese Frage wurde von ihm bejaht. Der Jüngere umarmte seinen Freund glücklich und zusammen gingen sie ins Bad, um sich bettfertig zu machen.  
Genau für diesen Fall hatte Andreas extra eine zweite Zahnbürste besorgt, die er Samu überreichte. Zuerst putzten sie sich normal die Zähne, bis Samu auf die tolle Idee kam, dass sie sich ja gegenseitig die Zähne des jeweils anderen putzen könnten. Es wurde ziemlich chaotisch und Andreas hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Zähne nicht gerade sauber geworden waren. Er hatte sich aber kaum konzentrieren können, weil Samu so nah bei ihm gestanden hatte.  
Er wischte sich mit seinem Blumenhandtuch den Mund ab und reichte es seinem Freund.  
Der wurde aber ganz blass und lehnte ab. „Was ist denn?“ fragte der deutsche Sänger besorgt.  
Daraufhin murmelte sein Co-Juror etwas unverständliches. Voll Sorge fasste er dem Finnen an die Schultern und fragte erneut. Samu holte tief Luft und sagte: „Ick habe Angst vor solcken Handtuchern.“  
Andreas versuchte nicht zu lachen, doch scheiterte kläglich. Beleidigt wandte Samu sich ab. Sein Freund kriegte sich wieder ein, umarmte ihn von hinten und entschuldigte sich. „`Tschuldigung, es tut mir leid, bitte sei mir nicht böse.“ Dann holte er ein einfarbiges Frotteehandtuch heraus und reichte es Samu. Dieser wischte sich damit den Mund ab und legte seinen Arm um die Hüfte des anderen.  
„Come, lass uns in the Bett gehen.“ Andreas nickte und zusammen gingen sie ins Schlafzimmer.  
Der Schlaf holte sie erst spät in der Nacht, da sie noch lange redeten.  
Jedoch wurde Andreas nach wenigen Stunden wieder geweckt. Irgendetwas hartes drückte gegen sein Gesäß und eine Hand schüttelte seinen Arm.  
„Mmmmh was ist?“ fragte er verschlafen. „Darling, I´m horny.“ teilte ihm Samu mit. Das war es also, was gegen sein Hinterteil drückte.  
Er seufzte, rollte sich aber trotzdem rum, um die Bedürfnisse seines Schatzes zu befriedigen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich kann es einfach nicht lassen... *seufz* Hoffentlich hat es euch gefallen. :)


	4. Teil IV: Dinner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sie gehen in ein schickes Restaurant *-*

Stress. Das war es, was Andreas im Moment fühlte. Sie hatten heute einen langen Dreh gehabt und genau an diesem Tag hatte Samu ihn auf ein Date in einem schicken Restaurant eingeladen. Für diesen speziellen Anlass hatte er extra einen neuen Anzug gekauft, den er heute das erste Mal trug.  
Trotzdem fühlte er sich underdressed. Im Gegensatz zu letztem Mal. Vor lauter Aufregung waren ihm vormittags die Stunden wie Tage vorgekommen, doch als er jetzt auf seine Uhr guckte, sah er, dass er sich beeilen musste, um nicht zu spät zu kommen. Deshalb eilte er in Höchstgeschwindigkeit aus seiner Wohnung, jedoch nicht ohne vorher die Tür abzuschließen.  
Völlig außer Atem gelangte er gerade noch rechtzeitig zu ihrem vereinbarten Treffpunkt. Keuchend gab er Samu, der ihn grinsend erwartete, einen hastigen Kuss auf den Mund. Dann nahm er sich die Zeit, ihn von oben bis unten zu mustern und ihm entfuhr ein ehrfürchtiges „Wow“. Sein Co-Juror sah einfach umwerfend aus. Er trug einen einfachen dunkelblauen Anzug, dessen Jackett er offen gelassen hatte. Darunter hatte er ein weißes Hemd an, dessen oberen Knopf er aufgelassen hatte, sodass man ein Stück seiner Brust sah. „Du siehst echt gut aus.“ stellte er etwas unbeholfen fest. Samu lächelte nur und gab ihm ebenfalls einen Kuss auf den Mund. „Das gleicke kann ick von dir sagen.“ Dann streckte er seinen Arm einladend aus, in den sich Andreas nur zu gern schmiegte. Dabei fiel ihm auf, wie gut sein Liebhaber roch. Er konnte den Geruch nicht genau bestimmen, aber er war sehr angenehm.   
„Come“, forderte ihn Samu auf und gemeinsam gingen sie ins Restaurant.  
Es war eine sehr teure Location, viele Prominente gingen hier ein und aus, auch weil die Angestellten Profis darin waren, die Paparazzi fernzuhalten.   
Das brachte ihn auf ein Thema, das er sich vornahm anzusprechen, sobald sie saßen und allein waren. Doch Samu kam ihm zuvor.  
Tatsächlich sah dieser auf einmal sehr nervös aus. Er ergriff Andreas´ Hand auf dem Tisch.  
Er traute sich nicht einmal, ihm in die Augen zu gucken. „So...“ begann er endlich zu fragen. Dann guckte Samu ihm in die Augen. „Do you want to come out... or wollen wir das erstmal secret halten?“  
Andreas stieß einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus. Er strich mit seinem Daumen über Samus Handrücken. „Natürlich will ich, dass wir unsere Beziehung öffentlich machen, aber ich weiß nicht, wann der beste Moment dafür wäre...“ Diesmal war es an Samu, erleichtert zu sein. „Hmmm, ick weiß nickt, aber wir haben ja nock Zeit.“  
Darauf nickte der Deutsche und das Thema war für den Abend erledigt. Samu bestellte Essen für sie beide und sie tranken leckeren Wein vorweg.  
Dass das Restaurant tatsächlich sehr vornehm und edel war, merkte Andreas daran, dass die Portionen extrem klein waren.  
Dafür war auf diese Weise mehr Platz für das äußerst leckere Dessert. Zwischendrin hatten sie sich sehr anregend unterhalten und Samu hatte ihm immer wieder Luftküsse zugeworfen.  
Nach dem Essen zahlte Samu, er bestand darauf, seinen Freund einzuladen.  
Vor dem Restaurant standen sie dann einen Moment etwas untätig, bis Samu fragte: „Willst du mit to the hotel where ich wohne?“ Andreas bestätigte dies mit einem Nicken. Dann fing er an zu zittern. Es war spät in der Nacht und ziemlich kalt. „Come her. I give you meine Jackett.“  
Daraufhin stellte er sich hinter seinen Liebhaber und legte ihm zärtlich seine Jacke um. Danach schmiegte er sich von hinten an ihn und vergrub seine Nase in der Kuhle zwischen Andreas Hals und Schulter.  
Er summte. „Mmmmh du riechst good.“ Andreas konnte spüren, wie ihm ganz warm ums Herz wurde. Automatisch drehte er sich um und legte seine Arme um Samus Hals und seine Lippen auf dessen Mund. Er öffnete seinen Mund für Samus Zunge und schmolz in ihren Kuss hinein. Es war, als wären sie eins. Andreas vergass, wo sein Körper aufhörte und wo Samus anfing. Der Tanz ihrer Zungen war alles, was in diesem Moment von Bedeutung war.  
Bis sie von einem lauten Hupen aus ihrer Zweisamkeit gerissen wurden. Ihr Taxi war da. Verstohlen begaben sie sich hinein und der Finne nannte ihrem Fahrer die Adresse.   
Als sie bei seinem Hotel ankamen, gab Samu dem Taxifahrer ein großzügiges Trinkgeld und sie gingen ungestört auf sein Zimmer.  
„Willst du noch irgendwas bestimmtes machen?“ fragte Andreas seinen Freund. Dieser verneinte und so beschlossen sie, einfach ins Bett zu gehen. Sie machten sich fertig (diesmal mit weniger Chaos und mehr Make-Out-Sessions) und gingen dann schlafen. Samu kuschelte sich eng an Andreas und legte seine Arme um dessen Körpermitte.  
Samu schlief direkt ein, doch Andreas hatt Probleme einzuschlafen. Die Ereignisse des Tages ließen ihn einfach nicht los. Also schüttelte er den anderen sanft wach. „Hey, hey“, flüsterte er. Sein Freund rieb sich verschlafen die Augen. „What?“ fragte er ihn leicht ärgerlich. Andreas räusperte sich verlegen. „Ich... ähm ich kann nicht schlafen.“ murmelte er. Doch Samu verstand ihn, seufzte und holte etwas aus der Schublade im Nachtischchen. „Was ist das?“ wollte der deutsche Sänger verdutzt wissen. „Eine Gute-Nackt-Geschickte.“ sagte Samu nur und begann zu lesen. Wenig später war Andreas eingeschlafen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, das war der nächste Teil... Das nächste Kapitel kommt erst, nach der nächsten Sendung, ich möchte es schließlich nah an der Realität halten. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Wie immer, danke für eure Reviews und hoffentlich hat es euch gefallen. :)


	5. Teil V: I Wanna Dance With Somebody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der Morgen danach ;)

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Andreas in einem leeren Bett auf. Als er die Augen öffnete war er zuerst ganz panisch. Er wusste nicht, wo er war. Dieser Raum war ihm fremd.  
Doch dann erinnerte er sich an den gesamten letzten Tag mit Samu und er wusste wieder, wo er sich befand. Da kam ihm die nächste Frage in den Kopf. Wo war sein Freund?  
Plötzlich erschien eben dieser im Türrahmen. „Ah du bist wack. I bought ein bisschen breakfast.“ informierte ihn der Juror.  
Bei der Erwähnung von Frühstück knurrte sein Magen und er merkte erst jetzt, wie hungrig er war.  
Dann trat Samu neben sein Bett, zog ihn hoch und küsste ihn. „Let´s eat. Ick bin Hunger.“  
Diese Wortwahl brachte Andreas zum Kichern. Sein Freund sah ihn nur verwundert an, also küsste er ihn und teilte ihm dann mit: „Es heißt ,Ich bin hungrig´.“ Der Finne nickte nur, zog ihn dann jedoch mit sich in den anderen Raum der Suite, zum Esstisch.  
Der Esstisch war bereits gedeckt und es befanden sich verschiedenste Speisen auf dem Holztisch.  
Sie setzten sich und fingen an zu essen. „Hast du gut geschlafen?“ fragte Andreas aus heiterem Himmel.  
„Yes, warum fragst?“ erkundigte sich Samu. Da wurde sein Liebhaber verlegen, meinte dann jedoch: „Nunja, ich finde, dass ich besser schlafe, wenn du bei mir bist. Deine Nähe lässt mich mich sicher fühlen.“   
So mit seinen Gefühlen rauszurücken fiel ihm schwer, aber er musste wissen, ob es nur er wahr, dem es so ging. Er guckte seinen Freund an und sah, wie er seine Brauen zusammenzog. Er wirkte nachdenklich. „Now wo du sagst, ick schlafe auck besser mit you.“ Andreas fiel seinem Freund glücklich um den Hals. Er war so froh, dass es ihm auch so ging.   
Er setzte sich auf seinen Schoss und schmiegte sich an seinen festen Körper. Es tat so gut, ihm nah zu sein. Wenn sie zusammen waren, hatte der Deutsche immer das Gefühl, dass nichts schief gehen könnte und dass nichts in der Welt zwischen sie kommen könnte.  
Die Verbundenheit, die er zu Samu spürte ging viel weiter als nur über körperliches. Er war auf dem besten Weg, seinen Freund zu lieben und er konnte und wollte es nicht aufhalten.  
Also kuschelte er sich näher an seinen Finnen und kostete ihre Momente der Zweisamkeit voll und ganz aus.  
Noch eine ganze Weile saßen sie so aneinander geschmiegt da. Dann sah er auf die Uhr und merkte, dass sie fast zu spät zum Dreh von The Voice waren.  
„Schatz, wir müssen los.“ sagte er. Hastig standen sie auf und zogen sich an. Sie riefen ein Taxi, das nach kurzer Zeit kam.  
Nachdem sie auf der Rückbank ein wenig rumgemacht hatten, räusperte sich ihr Fahrer und sie ließen voneinander ab.   
Trotzdem hielten sie die ganze Zeit Händchen. So stiegen sie auch aus und liefen direkt in die beiden Fantas hinein.  
„Aha1“ rief Smudo und Michi grinste nur. „Wusste ich doch, dass da was läuft.“ meinte er. Andreas lief rot an, doch Samu blieb ganz ruhig und fragte gelassen: „So what?“ Daraufhin legte Michi brüderlich die Hand auf seine Schulter und sagte, dass er einen guten Treffer gelandet hatte.  
Dies half Andreas nicht gerade sich zu beruhigen und er wurde noch röter, obwohl er es nicht für möglich gehalten hatte.   
„Entspann dich. Wir finden´s süß und verraten werden wir es auch nicht.“ riet ihm Smudo.  
Mit diesen Worten verließen die Fantas das Paar wieder. Samu küsste seinen Freund kurz und sie gingen hinein.  
Zusammen liefen sie Hand in Hand zu Andreas Raum und kaum waren sie dort, schloss Samu die Tür ab und drehte sich zu Andreas um. Er ging auf ihn zu und presste ihre Körper aneinander.  
Mit vor Lust rauer Stimme flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr: „Ick will dick, Darling.“ Ihre Lippen trafen sich und es war wie ein Feuerwerk. So viele Gefühle löste dieser eine Kuss in Andreas gleichzeitig aus.  
Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie sich voneinander lösten. Keuchend fragte der Juror seinen finnischen freund: „Und wie willst du mich?“   
„I want you inside of me, darling. Filling every inch of me up with your prick. I want you to fuck me until I can´t walk. I want to be sore for day after this fantastic fuck.“  
Allein die Worte, die Samu in seiner tiefen Stimme sprach, machten Andreas ganz heiß. Außerdem freute er sich darauf, auch einmal toppen zu können. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass dies der letzte Schritt in ihrer Beziehung war, der sie vollends vereinte.  
Innig küsste er Samu erneut und dirigierte sie so zum Sofa, auf das sie fielen. Es fühlte sich gut an, einmal den Ton anzugeben. Allerdings mochte Andreas es auch, alle Kontrolle loszulassen und sich Samu voll und ganz hinzugeben.  
Trotzdem begann er jetzt, den Hals seines Freundes zu küssen und mit seinen Händen dessen Oberteil auszuziehen, während jener Andreas Hose öffnete.  
Der Finne stöhnte auf als sein Liebhaber einen besonders empfindlichen Punkt traf und ihm einen Knutschfleck verpasste.   
Dann wanderte Andreas Mund weiter hinunter zu seinen Nippeln, die er ebenfalls einen nach dem anderen in den Mund nahm und kräftig an ihnen saugte und leckte.  
Schlussendlich kam er dann bei Samus Schritt an, wobei er erst dessen Kleidung entfernte, bevor er ihn in seine Hand nahm. Mit dem Mund ging er weiter hinunter, über dessen Hoden zu seinem Anus.  
Er stupste seinen Eingang vorsichtig mit der Zunge an und begann dann, ihn mit seinem Mundwerk vorzubereiten.  
Samu war inzwischen nur noch am Stöhnen und kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt, als Andreas abrupt von ihm abließ. Er wusste, es war soweit, weshalb er seine Hand vom Glied seines Freundes nahm, das er bis eben damit massiert hatte.  
Andreas positionierte sich vor Samus Eingang und legte dessen Beine über seine Schultern. Dann drang er mit seiner Eichel in seinen Freund ein und wurde von einer warmen Enge empfangen.  
Er stöhnte: „Du bist verdammt eng.“ Mit einem Stoß drang er komplett ein. Samus Hände verkrampften sich. „Aaah, don´t move now. Please.“ Also wartete er, damit sein Geliebter sich an ihn gewöhnen konnte. Als Samu ihm das Okay gab, fing er an sich zu bewegen. Teilweise zog er seine Erektion fast ganz heraus und stieß dann wieder herein.  
Sie kamen beide nach einiger Zeit, vollkommen verschwitzt.

Nach dem Dreh entschieden sie sich, wieder zu Samus Hotel zu fahren. Keiner der beiden wollte die Nähe des anderen missen. Andreas lieh sich eine Jogginghose und ein leicht zu großes Shirt von seinem Freund aus und zusammen entspannten sie auf dem großen Ledersofa in dessen Suite.  
Dann knurrte Andreas´ Magen. Daraufhin löste sich Samu aus seinen Armen, zog dessen Shirt hoch und sprach zu dem Bauch seines Liebhabers: „Na, ist hier someone hungry?“ Danach beugte er sich runter und kisste seinen Bauch. Andreas musste lachen, da es ihn kitzelte. „Lass uns was bestellen, du Scherzkeks.“ schlug er vor.  
Zusammen bestellten sie Pizza und warteten auf den Lieferdienst. Doch der brauchte ungewöhnlich lange. „Mir ist langweilig.“ seufzte Andreas. Da kam ihm eine Idee. Er stolzierte zu der Musikanlage in der Suite und stellte sie an. Klassische Musik ertönte. Erstaunt zog er eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wow, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du auf sowas stehst.“ Samu zwinkerte ihm nur zu. Er ging wieder zurück zu ihm und streckte ihm seine Hand entgegen. „Komm, dazu müssen wir unbedingt tanzen.“ Samu entgegnete nur „Honey, I don´t dance.“ Andreas blickte ihn nur an. Nach dem Motto ,Echt jetzt?´ Der Finne seufzte und ergriff seine Hand, ließ sich von ihm hochziehen. Andreas führte ihn in die Mitte des Zimmer und legte dessen Hand um seine Hüfte. So tanzten sie eine Weile, drehten sich in Kreisen und wirbelten durch den Raum. Dann kam ein besonders langsames Lied und Samu überbrückte den Abstand zwischen ihnen, indem er seinen Kopf auf Andreas´ Schultern legte. In einer engen Umarmung bewegten sie sich weiter. Es war schön, ihm so nahe zu sein. Die Ruhe und die Nähe. In solchen Momenten war ihre Verbindung besonders stark. Und natürlich wurde auch dieser Moment wie alle anderen gestört. Es klingelte an der Tür und sie lösten sich voneinander. Samu empfing und bezahlte die Pizza an der Tür, während Andreas den Tisch deckte. Sie unterhielten sich angeregt während sie aßen und gingen erst spät zusammen ins Bett.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoffentlich hat es euch gefallen. :)


	6. Teil VI: Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sie backen Kuchen... nicht wirklich

Als Andreas am nächsten Tag aufwachte, war er nicht alleine. Diesmal wusste er auch, wo er war. In den Armen seines Geliebten in dessen Hotelzimmer. Dieser war auch gerade dabei aufzuwachen. „Mmmh, wie spat?“ fragte ihn jener. Das brachte Andreas dazu, das erste Mal auf die Uhr zu gucken. Es war bereits 12 Uhr mittags. Demnach sprang er aus dem Bett und sammelte hastig seine Klamotten zusammen. „Es ist 12!“ rief er Samu zu „Wir müssen los!“ Daraufhin lachte der Finne. „Darling, wir haben heute free.“ meinte er nur. Als der deutsche Sänger dies realisierte musste er ebenfalls so lachen, dass er sich nicht mehr halten konnte und wieder zurück ins Bett fiel.  
Sofort wurde er von Samu zu sich gezogen, sodass sein Rücken an dessen Brust gepresst war. Eine Weile lagen sie so da, Samu kraulte ihn und sie redeten über Gott und die Welt. Es war schön, einen Tag Auszeit zu haben und ihn mit seinem Freund zu genießen.  
So entspannten sie noch ein paar Stunden, bis sie sich entschieden aufzustehen.  
„Ich will was essen.“ jammerte Andreas. „Alright, alright.“ meinet Samu darauf „Let mich in der fridge gucken.“ Neugierig gesellte sich der Deutsche zu seinem Finnen und schaute über dessen Schulter in den Kühlschrank. In den riesengroßen Kühlschrank, in dem sich außer Eier, Butter und ein bisschen Milch nichts mehr befand.  
„Wow, wovon hast du dich die ganze Zeit ernährt?“ wollte er erstaunt wissen. Sein Freund zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „I ordered Essen. Lass mick in the Schranke gucken, vielleickt ist da something.“ Tatsächlich fanden sie dort Mehl, Zucker und eine Backmischung, die der Vormieter dort hinterlassen zu haben schien.  
Diese Person hatte anscheinend einen Kuchen backen wollen und es nicht geschafft. Dann holte Samu doch ernsthaft die Zutaten raus, auch die aus dem Kühlschrank und begann, Schüsseln und andere Backutensilien zusammenzusuchen.  
„Du willst den doch jetzt nicht ernsthaft backen, oder?“ fragte Andreas etwas ungläubig. Samu erwiderte: „Why not? Ick habe Hunger too.“  
„Aber... aber du weißt ja gar nicht, wie lange der da schon stand und ob der noch gut ist?“ meinte der Jüngere.  
Doch es schien, als würde das seinen Freund gar nicht interessieren, der einfach nur mit den Schultern zuckte und sich dann daran machte, die Anleitung zu lesen und den Kuchen zu backen.  
Dies war der Moment, in dem Andreas beschloss, sich einfach nicht mehr über die Eigenarten seines Liebhabers zu wundern und ihm einfach zu helfen.  
Wie jetzt beim Kuchenbacken. Wie sich kurz danach herausstellte, hatten sie beide keine Ahnung vom Backen. Was ebenfalls nicht gerade weiterhalf, war, dass Samu die Hälfte der Anleitung nicht verstand.  
Nicht wenig später schmiss er die Verpackung genervt auf den Boden und rief verzweifelt aus: „What will Dr Otker von mir?! Fuck him.“ Er hatte seine Fäuste geballt und war angespannt, bis er sich auf einmal sichtlich entspannte und sich Andreas mit einem schelmischen Glitzern in den Augen zuwandte.  
Andreas schluckte. Was jetzt kommen würde, würde ihm sicher nicht gefallen. Dann sprang Samu auf ihn zu und... schüttete ihm Mehl über den Kopf. Er musste husten und sich die Augen freireiben. Der Anblick von dem unbefleckten Finnen, der sich vor lauter Lachen auf der Küchenzeile abstützen musste, löste Rachegedanken in ihm aus.  
Schnell griff er sich ein Ei und bevor Samu reagieren konnte, zerbrach er es über dessen Kopf.  
„Aaaaaaaah, my beautiful hair!“ kreischte dieser in einer ungewöhnlich hohen Stimme. Dann blickte er seinen Freund an und er wusste, es war Krieg.  
Eine Stunde später waren sowohl die beiden Männer als auch die komplette Küche eingesaut.  
Lachend begaben sie sich zusammen ins Bad. Als Samu begann sich auszuziehen, wollte Andreas das Zimmer verlassen, doch er wurde zurückgehalten. „No, stay.“ sagte dieser „Let´s baden zusammen.“  
Der Jüngere konnte nur dumpf nicken und begann dann auch, sich zu entkleiden. Währenddessen ließ Samu schon ein Bad ein. Dann wandte er sich ihm zu und hielt zwei Badebomben hoch. „Which one willst du? Die eine is schwarz, the other rot.“ Andreas entschied sich für die Rote.  
In der Zeit, die die Badekugel brauchte, um aufzugehen, ging Samu auf seinen Freund zu und begann, diesen mit seinen Lippen zu liebkosen.  
Als es an der Zeit war, in die Wanne zu steigen, waren beide schon ziemlich erregt. Es bedurfte sie an einigem Zeitaufwand, sich überhaupt in die Badewanne zu quetschen, da diese offensichtlich nur für eine Person ausgerichtet war. Jedoch schafften sie es und saßen aneinandergekuschelt in der Wanne.  
„Let´s get clean“, rief der Finne enthusiastisch und rieb seinen Freund mit Duschgel ein. Er fuhr mit seinen Händen über dessen Rücken, massierte kurz seine Schulter und verteilte das Gel dann großzügig auf seiner Brust, wobei er die Nippel kurz anstupste, was mit einem Stöhnen kreditiert wurde.  
Das gleiche tat Andreas nun bei seinem Finnen, dann drehte er ihn jedoch um, rieb seinen trainierten Bauch ein und wanderte tiefer. Zuerst massierte er das Glied seines älteren Freunds nur mit der Hand, dann fing er an, es zu küssen und schließlich nahm er es ganz in den Mund.  
„Sure, dass du das willst?“ fragte Samu vorsichtig. Andreas nickte nur und begann dann, seinen Kopf auf und ab zu bewegen.  
Er leckte mit seiner Zunge die ganze Länge ab und saugte liebevoll und sanft. Der finnische Sänger war hin und weg von seinem Liebhaber und dessen Fähigkeiten. Er genoss es voll und ganz und stöhnte zwischendurch. Dafür dass Andreas bis vor kurzem noch nie Geschlechtsverkehr mit einem anderen Mann gehabt hatte, war er inzwischen teuflisch gut.  
Der Moment ihrer Zweisamkeit war viel zu schnell vorüber, als Samu kam. Danach duschten sich beide schnell ab und zogen ihre Schlafanzüge an.  
Sie gingen ins Bett, obwohl es verhältnismäßig noch relativ früh war. Im Schlafzimmer angekommen, blickte Andreas erstmal auf die Uhr. 20:11. „Hey“, meinte er dann. „Gleich kommt The Voice. Wollen wir es gucken?“ Samu nickte und gemeinsam schmissen sie sich aufs Bett, kuschelten sich ein und schalteten den Fernseher an.  
Als der Introsong kam, sang der Finne natürlich lauthals mit und Andreas musste kichern. So ein Verhalten war einfach typisch für ihn.  
Zusammen kuschelten sie im Bett und sahen sich die Sendung an, während sie nebenbei kommentierten. Ab und an stritten sie sich auch über die Kandidaten, in dem jeweils ihrigen Team wären einige schließlich durchaus besser aufgehoben.  
Und dann kam die Szene, in der sie miteinander tanzten und Samu meinte: „That´s what made me fall in love with you.“ Nach diesem Geständnis war es, als könnte Andreas nicht atmen. Sein Herz zog sich zusammen und explodierte zugleich. Die Zeit blieb stehen und ihre Augen waren aufeinander fixiert.  
„Mir... mir geht es genauso.“ brachte Andreas endlich raus und es fiel ihm gleichzeitig ein Stein vom Herzen.  
Sein Freund lehnte sich dann rüber zu ihm und verschloss seine Lippen mit einem innigen Kuss. Der Rest des Abends verging wie im Flug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eigentlich wollte ich ja bis morgen warten... Eigentlich wollte ich in diesem Kapitel kein Smut/Lemon schreiben... EIGENTLICH WOLLTE ICH PRINZESSIN WERDEN.  
> (wow das war emotional, aber ihr wisst, was ich meine)  
> Hoffentlich gefällt es euch, bis zum nächsten Kapitel! Und guckt heute Abend schön alle TVOG!!!  
> P.S. Ich finde, wir sollten dieses Ship Sandreas nennen, weil... das passt so gut.


	7. Teil VII: Midnight Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eine (böse) Überraschung

Die Uhr schlug zwölf, als Andreas sanft wachgeschüttelt wurde. „Darling, darling.“ hauchte eine tiefe Stimme in sein Ohr. Verschlafen rieb er seine Augen. „Was ist los? Wie spät ist es?“ dann setzte er sich auf und fragte: „Müssen wir los?“ Ein Blick aus dem Fenster bestätigte ihm jedoch, dass dies nicht der Fall sein konnte. Es war duster draußen. Er stöhnte genervt.  
„Samu, warum um alles in der Welt weckst du mich zu dieser gottverdammten Zeit? Ich habe zwar nicht auf die Uhr geschaut, aber anhand der Tatsache, dass es draußen stockfinster ist, kann ich ausmachen, dass es verdammt nochmal mitten in der Nacht ist. Also gib mir bitte einen guten Grund, warum ich mich jetzt nicht umdrehen und weiterschlafen sollte.“ sagte Andreas genervt. Sein Schlaf war ihm echt wichtig. Dann sprach der Finne und erst in diesem Moment merkte er, dass er komplett angezogen war. Innerlich verdrehte er seine Augen. Das konnte nichts gutes bedeuten. Äußerlich ließ er sich aber nichts anmerken.  
„Es ist eine surprise Date.“ rief sein Freund dann, sichtlich begeistert. Da konnte Andreas nicht anders, als sich von dessen Enthusiasmus mitreißen lassen. Auch wenn es verdammt spät war, ließ er sich darauf ein. Der finnische Charme funktionierte eben immer.  
Demnach ergriff er die Hand seines Liebhabers und ließ sich aus dem Bett ziehen. Dieser beobachtete ihn dann genauestens beim Umziehen. „Ts ts ts.“ tadelte er ihn. „Das ist ganz ungentlemanlike. So jemanden dabei zu beobachten, wie er sich umzieht.“  
Samu packte ihn bei den Hüften und zog ihn zu sich heran. Dann raunte er ihm ins Ohr: „Darling, ich habe dich schon in ganz anderen Positionen gesehen.“ Und saugte wieder einmal an Andreas´ empfindlichster Stelle zwischen Hals und Ohr.  
Das brachte Andreas schon fast dazu, seine Kleidung vom Leib zu reißen und nicht auszugehen, doch nun war er auf Samus Überraschung gespannt und stieß ihn somit widerwillig von sich.  
Er ergriff dessen Hand und sagte: „Komm, jetzt will ich deine Überraschung auch sehen.“  
Andreas hatte erwartet, dass sein Freund irgendetwas im anderen Zimmer der Suite vorbereitet hatte, aber tatsächlich geleitete er ihn nach draußen, wo schon ein Taxi wartete.  
„Na, jetzt bin ich aber gespannt.“ sagte er und küsste ihn kurz auf den Mund. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie wieder aus dem Taxi ausstiegen. Sie befanden sich in einem Park. Nun fragte sich Andreas erst recht, was Samu mit ihm vorhatte. Plötzlich stellte sich sein Liebhaber hinter ihn und legte ihm eine Augenbinde um.  
„Wa...?“ entfuhr es ihm vor Überraschung. „Shhh.“ meinte Samu. „Ick fuhre dick.“ Dann spürte er, wie dessen Körper sich noch etwas näher an den seinen presste. Eine raue Hand legte sich sanft auf seinen Rücken und stieß ihn vorsichtig an. Langsam bewegte er sich fort und konzentrierte sich dabei immer auf Samus Hände, die ihn lenkten.  
Immer wenn sich die Richtung änderte oder irgendetwas im Weg war, sagte der Finne ihm rechtzeitig Bescheid und Andreas spürte, wie er sich langsam anfing zu entspannen.  
Er fragte sich, in welchem Park sie wohl waren. Eigentlich kannte er sich ganz gut in Berlin aus, aber nachts war das, wie er gerade merkte, etwas komplett anderes. Aber wie sagte man so schön? Nachts sind alle Katzen grau. Von dem, was er bisher gesehen hatte, konnte er den Park nicht einordnen. Auch nicht von ihrer Fahrzeit oder anderen Anhaltspunkten her. Eins wusste er trotzdem mit Sicherheit, wäre er alleine hier, wäre er nicht so entspannt. Er würde sich wahrscheinlich fürchten. Demnach war es gut, dass er Samu dabei hatte, der ihm Sicherheit und Halt gab.  
Völlig in Gedanken versunken merkte er erst zu spät, wie Samu abrupt Halt machte und lief noch einige Schritte völlig orientierungslos weiter. Prompt stolperte er über etwas auf dem Boden liegendes und fiel hin. Er hörte, wie Schritte sich näherten und sein Finne leise über sein Missgeschick lachte. Dann wurde er von einer helfenden Hand hochgezogen und die Augenbinde wurde abgenommen.  
Kaum öffnete er seine Augen, kam er aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Vor ihm war eine Picknickdecke auf dem Boden ausgebreitet und darauf standen ein Korb, eine Flasche Wein (welcher konnte er nicht ausmachen) und Geschirr mit Besteck. Kerzen beleuchteten das romantische Spektakel. Andreas fiel seinem Liebhaber begeistert um den Hals. Das er sich für ihn so ins Zeug gelegt hatte, konnte er nicht glauben. „Danke, danke, danke.“ flüsterte er begeistert und knutschte seinen finnischen Playboy ab.  
Samu gab ihm seine Hand und führte ihn auf den für ihn vorgesehenen Platz auf der Decke. Andreas zitterte kurz. Die Decke war ganz schön kalt und da es spät in der Nacht war, war die Atmosphäre um sie herum nicht gerade angenehm warm.  
„Frierst du?“ erkundigte sich sein Liebhaber besorgt. Andreas schüttelte kurz den Kopf. Nach dem anfänglichen Kälteschock hatte er sich schnell an die kühle Luft gewöhnt.  
Daraufhin machte sich der Finne wieder daran, ihrer beiden Teller mit Speisen zu beladen. Samu reichte Andreas einen der beiden Teller und ein Glas, das er dann ganz professionell mit Wein befüllte.  
Danach kümmerte sich Samu um seine eigenen Speisen. Bevor der Deutsche jedoch anfing zu essen, erhob sich sein Freund und schlug mit der Gabel kurz an dessen Weinglas. „Before wir essen, I want to sagen etwas wicktiges.“ Andreas schluckte. Was jetzt wohl kam? Samu blickte ihm tief in die Augen, dann räusperte er sich und fing an zu reden: „Wow, ick hatte das, was ick sagen will in my head, aber now it´s gone. Also ick improvise.“ Er holte einmal tief Luft. „Andreas, ick wollte dir nur sagen, how much you mir bedeutest. You mean the world to me. Ick liebe deine beautifule voice, deine Lachen, deine Augen, die immer so voller emotions sind, deinen Körper, an which ick mick anlehnen kann, du gibst mir Halt, and I just wanted to tell you that I love everything about you. Ick liebe dick.“  
Es war, wie ein Gefühlsschwall, der lange in Samu geruht hatte und den er nun endlich rausgelassen hatte. Man konnte sehen, wie er sichtlich zusammensackte, nachdem er sich seine Gefühle von der Seele geredet hatte.  
Andreas war so gerührt von der Rede, dass er erst jetzt langsam die Bedeutung hinter den Worten seines Freundes zu verstehen begann. Er bemerkte gar nicht, wie ihm Tränen aus den Augen flossen und Tropfen für Tropfen sein Gesicht bedeckten.  
Erst als sich Samu zu ihm beugte und mit seinen rauen Fingern sanft, die Spur der Nässe auf dem Gesicht seines Freundes wegwischte, merkte dieser überhaupt, wie sehr ihn dessen Rede bewegt hatte.  
Samu nahm seinen Kopf in seine Hände und flüsterte beruhigend: „Shhh, you don´t need to cry.“ Er strich mit seiner Hand beruhigende Kreise über die Haare des Jüngeren.  
Dann blickte jener auf, sah ihm in die Augen und gestand zwischen Schluchzern: „Ich... ich liebe.. dich auch.“  
Vor lauter Glück musste sein Freund lachen und presste ihre Lippen aufeinander, in einen nassen Kuss, denn auch er hatte einige Tränen vergossen, unbemerkt von dem anderen Mann.  
Nachdem sie mit dem Essen fertig waren, sagte Samu, er habe noch eine Überraschung für seinen Freund.  
Gespannt ergriff Andreas dessen Hand und sei spazierten Hand in Hand durchs nächtliche Berlin.  
Zusammen mit Samu konnte ihm nichts zustoßen, da war er sich sicher. Außerdem waren sie fernab von den Partyvierteln, das konnte er an der idyllischen Stille festmachen, die sich wie ein schützendes Tuch über die Häuser legte. Nach geraumer Zeit standen sie auf einer Brücke und schienen an ihrem Ziel angekommen zu sein. Zwei Laternen warfen gespenstisches Licht auf sie, sodass man ihre Umgebung gut ausmachen konnte.  
Samu führte ihn zum Rand der Brücke, dann blieb er stehen und holte etwas aus seiner Jackentasche. Es war ein Schloss. „Samu + Andreas“, las der Deutsche vor. Sein Herz schmolz anhand dieser kitschigen und doch romantischen Geste. Samu befestigte das Schloss um eine Strebe der Brücke, dann schloss er es ab und legte den Schlüssel in Andreas´ Hand. Er legte seine Hand um die seines Freundes und zusammen zählten sie bis drei und warfen dann den Schlüssel in die Tiefen des Flusses. Mit einem Kuss im Licht der Laternen besiegelten sie ihre Liebe. Kurz darauf wollten sie gehen, doch da fiel Andreas etwas auf. Er näherte sich wieder dem Rand der Brücke, um nachzusehen. Und seine Vermutung wurde bestätigt. Tränen verschleierten seine Augen und schluchzend, aber dennoch vorwurfsvoll, wollte er wissen: "Sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist." Dabei deutete er auf ein weiteres Schloss, das das Gitter der Brücke zierte. Darauf eingraviert war "Samu + Rea" und ein Unendlichkeitszeichen. "Bei mir hast du das mit dem für immer wohl schon aufgegeben, was?" fragte Andreas deutlich verletzt, obwohl er die Antwort schon kannte. "Ick.. Ick kann das erklaren." stammelte Samu. "Nein, Samu. Du brauchst das nicht erklären und mir irgendwelche billigen Entschuldigungen und Ausreden geben, die du all deinen anderen side hoes auch schon gegeben hast. Das ist dein Ding, oder? Mit einem Co-Juror was anzufangen und sie dann direkt nach der Staffel wieder fallenzulassen. Mit BossHoss hattest du bestimmt auch was. Ich will gar nichts mehr von dir hören, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Du musst nichts mehr sagen. Ich gehe jetzt einfach und ich bitte dich, außer in der Show nicht mehr mit mir zu reden. Und dort bitte auch nicht über das, was zwischen uns war. Das macht es einfacher für uns beide. Goodbye. I'm gonna miss you." Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Andreas um und verließ seinen Geliebten. Tränen liefen ihm den ganzen Weg die Augen runter und er hörte, wie Samu ihm nachrief, ihn anflehte, ihn nicht zu verlassen, er brauche ihn ja. Innerlich hoffte Andreas, dass Samu genauso leiden würde wie er es nun tat, aber er wusste, dass dich nicht der Fall sein würde. Die Rede, die er ihm heute gehalten hatte, hatte er wahrscheinlich schon all seinen anderen Freunden vorgetragen. Als er weit genug entfernt war, lehnte er sich gegen eine Hauswand. Sein Atem kam in Stößen und sein ganzer Körper schmerzte. Er rutschte an der Wand herunter und legte den Kopf in seine Hände. Er hatte nicht einmal sein Handy mitgenommen, das lag immer noch in Samus Hotelzimmer. Wie sollte er jetzt nach Hause kommen? Verzweiflung überkam ihn. Sein ganzer Körper wurde von seinen Schluchzern erschüttert. Er kugelte sich zusammen und zog seine Jacke dichter an sich. Er wusste nicht, wo er war und es hatte keinen Sinn, jetzt noch durch Berlin zu irren. In dieser Position schlief er ein, der Trennungsschmerz verfolgte ihn bis in die Träume. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, das war´s für heute. Und es gibt Dramaaaaaaaaaa. Was haltet ihr davon und denkt ihr, dass Samu das wieder gut machen kann?  
>  Btw das hier ist wahrscheinlich das vorletzte Kapitel...


	8. Teil VIII: Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Einigung... oder nicht?

„Hallo?“ fragte eine Stimme. „Ey, sei lieber vorsichtig, wer weiß, was der genommen hat oder so...“ erwiderte eine andere. „Ach was, das ist Andreas Bourani, der würde so etwas nie machen.“ sagte wieder die erste Stimme.  
Andreas blinzelte. Wer waren diese Menschen? Wo war er? Und wo war Samu? Samu... Die Erinnerungen des vorigen Abends fluteten ihn wieder. Verdammt, es war doch zu schön gewesen. Kaum dachte er an seinen Freund, Ex-Freund, korrigierte er sich selber, wurde seine Sicht schon wieder wässrig. „Hey man, alles okay bei dir?“ fragte die zweite Stimme besorgt und ein Mann in seinen Zwanzigern infiltrierte sein Blickfeld. „Ja, ja alles okay.“ sagte er und versuchte aufzustehen. Und scheiterte kläglich. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte. Dann packte der Mann ihn und zog ihn hoch. „Ähm danke.“ meinte er, peinlich berührt, vor völlig Fremden solche Schwäche zu zeigen.  
„Ach was, kein Problem. Wir sind übrigens Lisa und Karl. Ich liebe deine Musik. Ich habe alle deine Alben. Kannst du ein Foto mit uns machen?“ sagte die junge Frau. Andreas schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Dann sah er ihren traurigen Gesichtsausdruck. „Oh ähm, ja natürlich. Darf ich mir dann auch ein Taxi rufen?“ fragte er möglichst höflich. „Klar“, strahlte Lisa ihn an. Er bemühte sich, für das Foto zu lächeln, aber er wusste, dass es ihm nicht gelungen war und dass sein Lächeln nicht echt aussah. Danach rief er sich schnell ein Taxi, nachdem er sich erkundigte, wo genau sie denn waren. Dabei sah ihn Karl die ganze Zeit misstrauisch an. Er dachte wahrscheinlich, Andreas hätte einen über den Durst getrunken.   
Nachdem er den Anruf getätigt hatte, wollte Lisa wissen, ob sie noch bleiben sollten, damit er sich nicht alleine fühlte. Er lehnte dankend ab und merkte, dass sie gerade widersprechen wollte, als Karl sie mit sich zog. Sie drehte sich noch um und winkte lächelnd, aber er konnte es nicht erwidern. Zu viel ging durch seinen Kopf, zu sehr beschäftigte ihn die Trennung von Samu noch immer. Samu... Er seufzte. Er hatte niemals gedacht, dass es so enden würde. Nein... er, Idiot, der er war, hatte nicht mit einer Trennung gerechnet. Aber Samu war und blieb ein Playboy. Er hätte davon ausgehen müssen, dass es zwischen ihnen früher oder später enden würde. Blind vor Liebe hatte er sich darauf eingelassen und gehofft, dass alles gut bleiben würde. Aber ihre Idylle hatte irgendwann platzen müssen und nun war es geschehen und Andreas konnte es nicht ändern.  
Es tat weh, zu wissen, dass er nur eine weitere Statue in Samus allzu großer Sammlung von Liebhabern war. Sein Herz war ihm von dem Finnen rausgerissen worden und er hatte dabei zugesehen, wie dieser es vor seinen Augen zerriss und unter seinen Füßen zerquetschte.   
Als das Taxi ankam, stieg er wie ferngesteuert ein... und nannte dem Fahrer die Adresse von Samus Hotel. Verdammt, sowas sollte ihm nicht geschehen. Aber eigentlich war das nicht so schlecht. Vielleicht konnte er einen der Angestellten fragen, ob sie ihm sein Handy rausholen könnten? Wenn er ihnen seine Situation erklärte... Nein, was machte er sich vor. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass das funktionieren würde, lag unter null. Er konnte seine Geschichte nun einmal nicht beweisen. Und trotz seines Status als relativ bekannter Prominenter in Deutschland, würden sie für ihn sicher keine Ausnahme machen. Außerdem hatte er sich geschworen, seinen Status niemals für so etwas auszunutzen. So tief war er nun auch nicht gesunken. Jetzt musste er sich nur noch auf sein Treffen mit Samu mental vorbereiten. Am besten wäre es, wenn er es möglich kurz hielt. Er durfte sich auf keinen Fall von dem Finnen beeinflussen oder manipulieren lassen.  
Schneller als ihm lieb war erreichten sie das Hotel seines Freun... Ex-Freundes und Andreas stieg aus und merkte, dass er kein Geld dabei hatte.  
Verdammt, seine Geldbörse hatte er also auch bei Samu gelassen. Aber was sollte er jetzt tun? Der Taxifahrer wurde schon ungeduldig und er wollte nun wirklich nicht der Polizei einen Besuch abstatten.  
Zu seinem Glück (Pech, definitiv Pech versuchte er sich später zu überzeugen) kam in dem Moment Samu an. Er bezahlte den Taxifahrer und versuchte direkt, Andreas zu umarmen. Dieser blockte ihn jedoch ab, indem er einen Schritt zurück trat und seine Hände erhob.  
„What willst du hier?“ erkundigte sich Samu sichtlich verletzt von Andreas Verhalten. „i was worried when you ran away. Ick habe nack dir gesuckt, aber dick nickt gefunden. Hast du outside geschlafen?“  
„Das geht dich nichts an, Haber. Ich bin nur hier, um meine Sachen zu holen, dann verschwinde ich direkt wieder.“ entgegnete Andreas genervt mit verschränkten Armen.  
Der traurige Blick in Samus Augen tat ihm in der Seele weh, aber es war ja nicht seine Schuld, dass dieser ihre Beziehung nicht ernst genommen hatte. „Andreas, please, lass mick explainen. Ick kann verstehen, du bist upset, aber please... there is a reason. I do love you.“  
Andreas hasste es. Hasste Samu. Hasste ihn dafür, wie leicht er ihn beeinflussen konnte, wie leicht er ihn dazu bringen konnte, ihm alles vergeben zu wollen.  
Aber das konnte er nicht. Diesmal nicht. Dennoch nickte er. Eigentlich wollte er sich verfluchen, doch dann sagte er sich, dass es nicht schaden konnte, Samu anzuhören. Ein kleiner Teil in ihm hoffte noch immer, dass es eine Erklärung gab, dass alles wieder gut werden könnte.  
Nachdem er genickt hatte, strahlte der Finne wieder und geleitete ihn auf sein Zimmer, ohne ihn noch einmal anzufassen.  
Andreas sah direkt, dass sein Handy und seine Geldbörse auf dem Tisch lagen und wollte sie holen, doch Samu versperrte ihm den Weg. „Promise, du bleibst, nachdem du deine stuff geholt?“ Der jüngere Mann nickte. Doch der Finne ging nicht aus dem Weg, also sagte er: „Ja, Samu, ich verspreche es.“ Dann nahm Andreas seine Sachen vom Tisch und steckte sie in seine Jackentasche. Er setzte sich an den Tisch, da er wusste, dass sein Ex jetzt wahrscheinlich eine lange Rede halten würde. Immer noch hasste er sich selber, dass er sich hierauf einließ, doch als Samu tief Luft holte, wusste er, es gab jetzt kein Zurück mehr.  
Diesmal mied er allerdings den Blickkontakt. „Darling, first of all tut es mir leid. Ick habe vergessen, dass dies Schloss da noch hangt. Ick wollte dick nickt wehtun, aber I did. Das fuck das war so dumm von mir and I´m sorry. Entgegen your beliefs Rea und ich sind getrennt und ja, wir hatten last year was, aber nickt like du denkst. Er kam zu me and well he was my first. Er war something special zu mir und das Schloss, well, es war meine idea. Ick habe vergessen that it was da, I shouldn´t have. Rea und ick haben getrennt uns, because I fucked up und ick will nickt, dass mir the same mit dir passiert. Please, Andreas. Du musst verstehen. I´m so incredibly sorry. Ick meinte meine Rede gestern ernst. You mean the world to me. I love you so much and if you left me, I wouldn´t know what to do. Please don´t do this to me. Pleaseee.“  
Es zerriss Andreas das Herz, aber in diesem Moment wusste er, was er zu tun hatte. Er musste gehen. Es war zu viel für ihn. Er konnte nicht damit umgehen. Er war sich nicht mehr seiner eigenen Gefühle klar und er wusste nicht, ob er Samu glauben konnte.  
Also tat er das einzige, woran er im Moment denken konnte.  
Er ging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dam dam dam... das ist nicht das Ende!!! Es gibt noch ein Kapitel, das dann (voraussichtlich) das letzte sein wird.  
> Ob es wohl ein Happy End wird? Oder nichttttttttttt? Hmmmmmm....


	9. Teil VIV: The Show Must Go ON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das Endeeeeeeeee

Andreas fühlte sich wieder, wie am ersten Tag vor dem Dreh. Bevor er Samu kennengelernt hatte. Als noch alles in Ordnung gewesen war. Er fürchtete sich vor dem Augenblick, an dem sie sich wiedersehen mussten. Und mit jeder Minute, die verging, rückte dieser Moment näher.   
Er trank bereits seinen dritten Kaffee. Weshalb wusste auch er nicht so genau. Er war nicht müde, aber trotzdem fühlte er sich, als gäbe ihm das Getränk Kraft. Sein Raum war abgeschlossen, da er allein sein wollte. Vor allem wollte er aber nicht, dass Samu hereinkam, denn er war sich sicher, dass er ihm wieder verfallen würde, sobald er ihn berührte. Er hatte die noch lange über Samus Erklärung nachgedacht, aber er war sich einfach nicht sicher, ob er ihm trauen konnte.  
Am liebsten würde er Rea kontaktieren, aber er hatte weder dessen Nummer noch wusste er, ob er überhaupt fragen sollte. Irgendwie war das dann doch zu persönlich.  
Genau in diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür zu seinem Backstageraum. Samu. Allein der Gedanke, dass er ihn früher als gedacht sehen könnte, brachte ihn nahe der Tränen.   
Doch zu seiner Überraschung ertönte dann die Stimme von Michi. „Hey, Andi, wir sind´s. Komm, mach auf, wir wollen mit dir reden.“  
Andreas überlegte. Einerseits wollte er alleine sein und nicht über seine Gefühle reden, wie er es dann sicher tun müsste. Andererseits täte es ihm wohl ganz gut, sich endlich mal über seine Emotionen zu öffnen und alles rauszulassen.  
Entschlossen stand er auf, ging zur Tür und öffnete diese. Die beiden Fantas fielen bei ihm ein und zogen ihn in eine Umarmung. „Hey“, meinte Smudo „Wir haben uns Sorgen um dich gemacht? Was ist los mit dir?“ Andreas merkte, dass er noch mehr fragen wollte, aber Michi unterbrach den Redeschwall seines Freundes. „Smudo, überfall ihn doch nicht gleich so. Lass uns doch erst einmal hinsetzen, dann können wir reden.“  
Somit nahmen die drei Platz auf dem Sofa, Andreas in der Mitte der Fantastischen Zwei. Dann fing Michi an: „Erstmal möchte ich sagen, dass du uns nichts erzählen musst, wenn du es nicht möchtest. Wir möchten dir nur helfen, weil... Andi, das ist nichts gegen dich, ich hoffe, du weißt das, aber du siehst echt scheiße und mitgenommen aus. Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, kannst du uns sagen, warum das so ist. Wir sind immer für dich da.“  
Andreas blickte in die Augen beider Fantas und erkannte an den ersten Blicken der beiden, dass sie es wirklich ernst mit ihm meinten.  
Er merkte, dass sich wieder Tränen anfingen in seinen Augen zu sammeln, aber er war einfach zu gerührt. Es war wirklich schön, so tolle Freunde zu haben.  
„Es.. es ist wirklich toll, so kümmernde Freunde wie euch zu haben.“ fing er an. Noch einmal holte er tief Luft und begann dann, den beiden die Geschehnisse von Anfang an zu erzählen. Schon während er die Ereignisse der ersten Tage schilderte, spürte er, wie sich ihm ein Stein vom Herzen löste. Als er dann endete, merkte er, dass ihm Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Michi reichte ihm hilfsbereit ein Taschentuch, während Smudo ihn in den Arm nahm.  
„Hey, Andi“, sprach er „Ich weiß, es hört sich klischeehaft an, aber ich glaube wirklich tief und fest daran, dass ihr beiden das klären könnt. Und selbst wenn nicht, es wird wieder gut.“  
Auf einmal sprang Michi auf. „Ich weiß etwas, das definitiv helfen könnte.“ Er beugte sich über und flüsterte Smudo etwas ins Ohr. Der überlegte kurz und nickte dann. „Ja, das könnte funktionieren.“   
Zu Andreas gewandt sagte er: „Warte kurz, ich bin gleich wieder da. Ich muss nur kurz etwas holen.“   
Andreas wollte eigentlich nicht, dass er ging, war aber trotzdem gespannt, was dieser ihm bringen würde.  
Tatsächlich dauerte es nur einige wenige Minuten, bis Smudo wiederkam. Deutlich außer Atem hielt er sein Handy in der Hand, das Michi entgegennahm.   
Dort tippte er dann etwas ein und übergab es Andreas. Dieser wunderte sich kurz, sah dann auf den Bildschirm und erkannte, dass sich ein Anruf aufbaute. Gerade rechtzeitig nahm er das Handy ans Ohr, denn direkt als er es an seine Ohrmuschel legte, ertönte eine tiefe Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung. „Hello? Smudo why rufst du an?“ wunderte sich Rea Garvey.  
Andreas schwieg einige Sekunden lang. Er wusste nicht, wie er jetzt, da sein Wunsch erfüllt worden war, reagieren sollte.  
„Smudo, I swear to God if this is one of your prank calls again...“ fluchte der Ire. „Nein, nein.“ sagte Andreas hastig. „Who bist du? Hast du his cellphone gestolen?“ „Nein, er hat es mir gegeben.“ antwortete der Deutsche. „Ich bin Andreas Bourani und ähm... ich habe ein Problem, bei dem du mir wahrscheinlich als einziger helfen kannst, also bitte lege nicht auf.“ flehte er ihn an. „Hmmm.“ hörte er den anderen überlegen. „Also good, schiess los.“ Ein weiteres Mal erzählte Andreas seine Geschichte. Diesmal fühlte es sich anders an. Komischer. Nachdem er fertig war, musste er eine Weile auf Reas Antwort warten. Gerade als er dachte, dass dieser aufgelegt hatte, meinte dieser: „His story is true. When wir zusammen bei The Voice waren, I came to him. Wir hatten first just Sex, aber dann war mehr. I loved him, but he cheated on me und danack I couldn´t forgive him. Now I have a wife who I´m happy with, aber ick wunschte, wir waren freundlisch auseinandergegangen. I can´t really help you, aber ick denke, that he is serious with you. With me, er war immer distracted. Nack einer while lief es nickt mehr, aber bei eusch merke isch, that his words are true. He loves you, but it´s your decision whether or not you want him back.“  
Mit diesen Worten legte Rea auf und Andreas war verwirrter als vorher. Er wusste jetzt erst recht nicht, was er tun sollte. Natürlich wollte er Samu zurück, aber besonders nachdem was er gerade von Rea gehört hatte, wusste er nicht, ob dies die richtige Entscheidung war.   
Unentschlossen ging er zur The Voice Bühne und bereitete sich auf den bevorstehenden Dreh vor.

In der Tat verlief der Dreh ereignislos. Andreas war die ganze Zeit angespannt und konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Er war nicht wie er selbst und er wusste, dass Yvonne und die Crew es bemerkt hatten. Aber es kümmerte ihn nicht. Er wollte diesen Dreh einfach nur hinter sich bringen und sich in seinem Bett verkriechen, um weiter über seine Situation nachzudenken.   
Gegen Ende des Drehs wurde auf einmal die Kulisse für die Battles abgebaut und ein Mikrofon in die Mitte der Bühne gestellt.  
Dann stand Samu auf, warf ihm kurz einen Blick zu und ging entschlossen auf das Mikrofon zu.  
„Es tut mir leid, dass ick so the show unterbrecke, aber ick muss etwas loswerden, weil I fucked up bei einer mir sehr wicktigen Person and I want to tell him how much I love and need him. Thank you.“  
Darauf wurden ihm eine Gitarre und ein Stuhl gebracht, auf dem er dann Platz nahm und schlug die ersten Seiten der Gitarre an. Wenig später begann er zu singen und warf einen tränenerfüllten Blick in die Kamera.

„Don't turn away  
There's still time  
A tiny moment  
Don't let go today  
We can still shine  
We are not broken  
Scares to see that we are  
A step a way  
The one to take us  
one way wrong way“

Andreas war auch davor zu weinen. Samu tat das für ihn. Er meinte ihn. Seine Stimme drückte seine ganzen Emotionen aus und erst jetzt merkte er, dass der Blick des Finnen die ganze Zeit auf ihm lag. In dem Moment wusste der deutsche Sänger, dass er diesen verrückten Mann, der ihm dort vor einem Millionenpublikum ein Lied sang, über alles liebte. Sein Herz fing an zu bersten, es konnte die Gefühle, die er empfand, nicht mehr halten und Andreas wusste es. Wusste, dass er Samu brauchte, wusste, dass sie füreinander bestimmt waren.

„Say nothing is over  
Though everything's crazy  
Be brave and trust me  
It' not a game over  
We gotta try harder  
You gotta stay with me  
There's nothing we can't reach  
Cause nothing is over“

Der jüngere Mann wurde von Liebe erfüllt, es war, als würde Samu seine Seele öffnen und nur er konnte hineinblicken. Ihre Blicke waren aufeinander fixiert und sie weinten beide, aber es war nicht schlimm, denn sie wussten, dass sie einander hatten. Sie würden immer füreinander da sein. 

„I won't turn away  
Cause I can't hide  
The pain would find me  
Don't send me away  
I'm on your side  
That's where I want to be  
It seems to me that we are  
Just like the rest  
We could use a word of guidance  
I hate to see that we are  
One step away  
The one to take us  
One way wrong way“

Er spürte Samus Schmerz, denn es war auch sein Schmerz. Er spürte Samus Liebe, denn es war auch die seine. Er spürte, wie sie nicht ohne einander leben konnten, denn sie würden sich immer finden. In guten wie in schlechten Zeiten. Und ihm wurde klar, dass er Samu nicht wegschicken wollte. Er wollte ihn bei seiner Seite wissen.

„Say nothing is over  
Though everything's crazy  
Be brave and trust me  
It' not a game over  
We gotta try harder  
You gotta stay with me  
There's nothing we can't reach  
Cause nothing is over“

Er kannte dieses Lied in- und auswendig, er wusste, gleich würde es vorbei sein und er machte sich bereit. Bereit, dem Finnen, vor allen Anwesenden seine Liebe zu erklären.

„Say nothing is over  
Though everything's crazy  
Be brave and trust me  
It' not a game over  
We gotta try harder  
You gotta stay with me  
There's nothing we can't reach  
Cause nothing is over“

Schon bevor Samu den letzten Ton gesungen hatte, war er aufgesprungen. Er rannte auf ihn zu und blendete den Rest der Welt aus.  
Er rannte direkt in seine Arme und empfing die Lippen des anderen mit einem sehnsüchtigen Kuss. Völlig außer Atem murmelte er: „Es tut mir leid, Schatz, ab jetzt kann uns nichts mehr trennen.“

-Ende-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das war´s. Hach, ich weiß ja selbst nicht, was ich von diesem Ende halten soll. Ich werde es auf jeden Fall irgendwann mal überarbeiten. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und dass dies nicht die einzige Fic zu diesem Pairing bleiben wird.  
> Uuuund ich hatte da so eine Idee, dass wir vielleicht eine Gruppe (wo auch immer, fb, tumblr, etc.) machen könnten, wo wir dann zusammen TVOG gucken und fangirlen können.  
> (mein tumblr ist madhatterzdream, ihr könnt mich da gerne anschreiben, wenn ihr Bock darauf habt!)  
> Bye Bye (Hollywood Hills....)


End file.
